1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of displaying geophysical data and to a display of such data thus produced. The invention is particularly though not exclusively concerned with the display of data obtained by seismic methods.
2. Description of Prior Art
In investigating an area of the subsurface of the earth seismically a series of seismic readings or traces are taken along intersecting lines which define a grid. Typically this will be rectangular grid though it need not be. Each such trace indicates the way in which the subsurface of the earth at the point at which it was takenvaries with depth. The problem then arises of displaying the traces in such a way as to produce a display which is meaningful to the eye and from which, therefore, features of particular interest can be picked out.